Monster Jam: Path of Destruction
Monster Jam: Path of Destruction is a video game that was released on November 9, 2010 by Activision. The game was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Playstation Portable, and Wii. The game also gives you the feature to create your own truck. For the first time, stadiums have a boss truck, that can be unlocked by winning the events featured at that stadium. Also for the first time, highlight videos for each boss (except Monster Mutt) truck were uploaded to Youtube. Game Modes The game features two game modes- Career- Compete in events and unlock trucks, stadiums, and power-ups. You start with Air Force Afterburner, Avenger, and Monster Mutt Dalmatian. Multiplayer- Once you've unlocked one truck, you can play 2-person split-screen. Only freestyle, stadium racing, team race, stadium race, and circuit race are available. Championship Mode- The difficulty is increased, and more rounds are added in Stadium Racing. Compete against 16 other trucks. Three of these are available- East, West, and World Finals. Event Types The game features 5 event types- Freestyle- You have 90 second plus bonus time (only awarded if you haven't rolled over in the first 90 seconds). You're judged with 3 other trucks. Stadium Racing- Stadium racing on P.O.D. is very different from the other two games released by Activision (Urban Assault and Monster Jam: The Video Game), as it puts you into a bracket system. You race through round 1, the semi-finals, and the championship round. Stunt Challenge: Learn different moves from monster truck drivers. Circuit Race- A rally-style track that takes you inside and outside of the stadiums featured in the game. Team Race- Similar to Circuit Race, however, you're put into 2-truck teams. Time Crunch- Similar to Circuit Race, however, you have to smash into Monster Jam logos to add more time. If time runs out before you finish, you lose. Gate Rush- Collect gates around a freestyle track to extend your time. Stadiums * Orlando, FL - Citrus Bowl * Indianapolis, IN - Lucas Oil Stadium * San Diego, CA - Qualcomm Stadium * Minneapolis, MN - Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome * Oakland, CA - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum * New Orleans, LA - Louisiana Superdome * Houston, TX - Reliant Stadium * Las Vegas, NV - Sam Boyd Stadium Trucks * Air Force Afterburner * Avenger * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Predator * Destroyer * King Krunch * Blacksmith * Black Stallion * Stone Crusher * Bounty Hunter * Bad News Travels Fast * Madusa * Brutus * Original Grave Digger * Gunslinger * The Felon * Jurassic Attack * War Wizard * Backwards Bob * Bulldozer Boss Trucks * Grave Digger (Orlando) * Maximum Destruction (Indianapolis) * Advance Auto Parts Grinder (Minneapolis) * Blue Thunder (Houston) * El Toro Loco (San Diego) * Captain's Curse (Oakland) * Monster Mutt (New Orleans) * Mohawk Warrior (Las Vegas) Customs There are also nineteen customizable trucks in the game. Trivia One of the double bus jumps is referenced to the World Finals 8 jump with the same design but slightly different. Most of the jumps have different jump designs on different consoles. PlayStation and XBOX have the same designs while the Wii version has different designs. The World Finals Freestyle map in the video game is slightly similar to the IRL WF 11. Accessories Each version of the game came with a different accessory for its console except for the Xbox 360. Wii/PlayStation 3-Monster Jam sticker kit and custom Wheel. DS-K'nex Silver Grave Digger Micro Monster Truck. Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Monster Jam Games